


Ruku v ruce smrti vstříc

by Flamme19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Romance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamme19/pseuds/Flamme19
Summary: Válka se nevyhnutelně blíží. Je možné, aby ve světě plném podezírání našli dva mladí lidé útěchu?





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Povídka byla původně publikována na mém účtu na Fanfiction.net, napsáno v roce 2009.  
> Psáno bez bety, předem se omlouvám za chyby.

Byl to začátek šestého ročníku. Hermiona se do Bradavic však vracela s malou obavou o budoucnost. Dobře se tvářích svých přátel a lidí okolo viděla nebezpečí, které kdesi sílilo. Ale přesto se snažila udržet si dobrou náladu. Konec konců, jak říkávala její matka, naděje umírala poslední. Ale kde byla ta naděje ukrytá? V doufání, že vše dobře dopadne? V odhodlanosti přežít? 

Během roku, aniž by si to zcela uvědomovala, učila se Hermiona vše, co by se v boji mohlo hodit. Léčitelství, zastírací kouzla, způsoby jak se beze stopy ukrýt. Občas si nepřišla jako ve škole, ale jako ve výcvikovém táboře. Ano, cvičila se přeci na boj. Školila se, kolikrát se přichytila při tom, jak si kontroluje obsah své korálkové kabelky, neustále ho mění a doplňuje pro případ 'co kdyby'. Byl to tlak, nebyla si jistá, zda to ustojí. A přitom lidé okolo vypadali tak vyrovnaně, měli své pro ni malicherné problémy. Také se báli? Báli se svůj život, o životy svých rodin?

Hermiona se bála. Bála se o sebe, o rodinu. Chudáci mudlové, nemohli nikdy pochopit krutost budoucnosti, která se nemilosrdně blížila. A co teprve její přátelé. Jak se nemohla nebát, kamarádka Harryho Pottera. On byl ten, kdo měl Voldemorta porazit. A ona byla ochotná jít s ním i do samotného pekla, hlavně když se té bestie konečně zbaví. 

 

 

Tak školní rok začal. Vše působilo až podivně normálně. Učení, nadávky na učitele, zvláště ze strany Rona a Harryho. Pár změn v profesorském sboru. Divila se, že profesor Snape dostal místo učitele Obrany proti černé magii. A na jeho místo nastoupil Křiklan, pro kterého se stala jednou z nejoblíbenějších studentek z ročníku. 

Kromě Harryho, zajisté. Díky nalezené učebnici  _Příprava lektvarů pro pokročilé_ se z Harryho stal skoro přes noc mistr lektvarů. A Hermionu to štvalo. Štval ji úspěch, jakého Harry dosáhl prakticky bez práce, štvalo ji, že nemohla zjistit kdo byl Princ dvojí krve. A vlastně se i tak trochu bála zjistit kdo to byl. Kouzla, která tak zoufale chtěl Harry vyzkoušet, ji děsila. Nikde o nich nic nenašla, prolezla celou knihovnu. Ale nic. Snažila se Harryho varovat, donutit ho, aby učebnici vrátil. Marně. Byl tak paličatý! Párkrát se ním i pohádala. A s ním i Ron. Pevně stál za Harrym, stokrát slyšela o tom, že prostě žárlí. 

Celkově vztahy s Ronem stály tento rok za nic. Levandule se k Ronovi chovala čím dál přítulněji, on vypadal, že mu to čím dál méně vadí. A Hermiona tak trávila čím dál více času co nejdále od nich. Jednu dobu měla pocit, že snad ona a Ron... Ale ne, to by nešlo. Byli jiní a Ron vypadal, že neočekává, aby jeho partnerka měla mozek.  _Lolánku sem, Lolánku tam!_

Chtělo se ji z toho zvracet. Ale nakonec to už více nekomentovala. 


	2. Spravedlnost nebo soucit?

Byl prosinec. Hermiona měla právě po hádce s Ronem a Harrym, zase kvůli té hloupé učebnici. Už toho měla dost. Utekla ze společenské místnosti, moc toužila zmizet někam, kde ji nikdo nebude hledat. Ale kam? Až cesta po druhém patře ji odpověděla. Stála přeci u nepoužívané dívčí umývárny, království Ufňukané Uršuly! Hermiona váhavě otevřela dveře a vklouzla dovnitř. 

,,Uršulo?" zašeptala do prázdných prostor. 

Ale nic se neozvalo. Vše vypadalo jako běžná umývárna. Že by byla někde zalezlá? Ale tím líp. Hermiona chvíli bloudila okolo umyvadel, poté, snad pro jistotu, šla obhlédnout kabinky. Ale ulevilo se jí, když nikoho neobjevila. Konečně místo, kde bude mít klid. Měla v hlavě matný plán jít si sednout pod okno a začíst se do učebnice.  V tom se však na chodbě ozvaly spěšné kroky, dveře bouchly a Hermiona rychlostí blesku utekla do nejbližší kabinky. Když se přitiskla na dveře, sotva dokázala zklidnit své divoce bijící srdce. 

 _Kdo to mohl být!_  

Hluk ustal. Zámek na dveřích cvakl. Kroky, někdo zřejmě chodil sem a tam. Vzteklé klení. Tupá rána. Snad úder do zdi. Ať to byl kdokoliv, byl pekelně naštvaný, což Hermionu utvrdilo v tom, že za žádných okolností nevyleze, dokud dotyčný neodejde. Celé se to několikrát opakovalo, než se z vedlejší kabinky ozvalo hlasité žbluknutí. A Hermioně došlo, že to byla Uršula. 

,,Už jsi tu zas? Co se stalo?" začala Uršula a Hermionu zarazilo jak citlivě to znělo. 

,,Já... Já to nedokážu," zavzlykala druhá osoba. ,,Zabije mě!"

,,Ale to ne... Nemáš jinou možnost?"

,,Ne... Nemůžu.  Vyhrožoval mi, mojí rodině... Tohle nejde dál," vychrlil ze sebe dotyčný, podle hlasu muž. 

Hermiona chvíli bez dechu poslouchala tu zpověď, kterou nikdo živý neměl slyšet. Ať to byl kdokoliv, trpěl. 

,,Je to zlé, co..."

Po chvíli mlčení se ozval chladný neveselý smích. 

,,Zlé? Víc to snad nejde! Já to neodkážu... Nejde to! Už to mělo být hotové," rozvzlykal se dotyčný zoufalým pláčem, při kterém se Hermioně svíralo srdce. 

,,Neboj se," chlácholila Uršula, ,,třeba to dopadne jinak... Hlavně už nebreč! Nesluší ti to..."

Místo odpovědí však přišla jen další salva vzlyků a výčitek. 

,,Nemohla bych ti nějak... Pomoci?"

,,Nech mě, prosím..."

Uršula se už neozvala, dle svých zvyků s mírným skučením zmizela ve vedlejší toaletě. A tak se jediným zvukem, který plnil rozhlehlou umývárnu, stalo tiché vzlykání a naříkání. Hermiona už neměla to srdce tam jen tak stát a nenabídnout pomoc, ať to byl kdokoliv. Odvážně otevřela dveře, otočila se k místu, kde tušila onoho ubožáka. A strnula hrůzou. 

Na zemi seděl Malfoy. Hermiona si nepamatovala na chvíli, kdy by v minulosti vypadal tak zbídačeně. Vlasy rozcuchané, celý pohublý, pod očima tmavé kruhy. Seděl pod oknem na zemi, přesně na místě, kam si plánovala sednout sama. Hábit byl hozený vedle, rukávy bílé košile měl vyhrnuté. A Hermiona tak spatřila něco ještě děsivějšího, než byl zbídačený Malfoy na zemi. 

Bylo to Znamení zla. 

Hermiona na něj zírala, neschopná pohybu. Zírala do jeho šedých očí, musel v těch jejích vidět stejný údiv, jako ona v těch jeho. 

,,Co... Co tu děláš, Grangerová!" zavrčel Malfoy a v mžiku byl na nohou. 

Hermiona se úskokem podívala na zřejmě zamčené dveře, ke kterým by se musela dostat přes Malfoye. Skoro ihned sáhla po hůlce, ale než ji sevřela v prstech, Malfoy už svou hůlkou mířil přímo na ni. 

,,Dej tu ruku z kapsy..."

Hermiona ho jako ve snu poslechla. Bylo jí jasné, že je sama, nikým nehledána, v nepoužívané umývárně. A se Smrtijedem. 

,,Co jsi slyšela?"

Místo odpovědi však bylo ticho. Hermiona ze sebe nedokázala dostat ani hlásku. Jak se to mohlo stát? Všímala si, že v poslední době se změnil, stáhl do ústraní. Ale tohle? 

,,Tak mi odpověz!" křikl Malfoy. 

,,Já... Já slyšela všechno..."

Proč jen Hermiona měla pocit, že si touto větou podepisovala ortel smrti?

Malfoy se párkrát zhluboka nadechl, snad aby zklidnil třes, který mu viditelně procházel tělem. Nakonec zřejmě někde našel ztracenou sebejistotu a ušklíbl se. 

,,Pak tedy doufám chápeš, že odsud už nevyjdeš..."

,,Proč jsi to udělal?"

Jakmile Hermiona tu otázku vyslovila, vzápětí se proklela. Malfoye však ta otázka zřejmě šokovala. 

,,Proč? To se ptáš vážně?" sykl Malfoy a jeho ruka s hůlkou se začala opět chvět. ,,Říkáš, že jsi vše slyšela, a ptáš se proč?!"

Hermiona sklopila hlavu. Opravdu hloupý dotaz. 

,,Já... Nemyslela jsem to tak... Chápu to..."

Jakmile vyslovila poslední větu, Malfoyova ruka s hůlkou klesla šokovaně dolů. 

,,Ty... Ty to..."

Hermiona opatrně přikývla, díky skloněné hůlce získala zpět trochu odvahy a udělala krok kupředu. 

,,Chápu to... Nesouhlasím, ale chápu..."

Vzápětí ji došlo, jak ho svými slovy musela šokovat. V tu chvíli jeho odhodlání zmizelo a ona před sebou spatřila jen ustrašeného mladého muže, který klesl k zemi. Nečekala na nic a s pramalou jistotou, že to není léčka, k němu vykročila.  _Není to lečka, není to léčka._ Opakovala si to stále dokola, oči dokořan otevřené, pátrající po prvním náznaku nebezpečí. Ale když si klekla proti Malfoyovi, vzala jeho hůlku a odložila ji stranou, nebránil se. Jeho tělo se třáslo, vypadal, že se brzo zhroutí. A Hermiona přesto, co právě zjistila, přes svůj rozum, který na ni křičel, aby utekla a vše nahlásila, Malfoye váhavě vzala za ruku. Měla na jazyku milion otázek, chtěla mu nabídnout pomoc, odvést ho do Řádu. Ale na všechno ji odpověděl tím, co říkal Uršule. Ať už šlo o cokoliv, hrozili mu smrtí. Nemusela si dlouho domýšlet kdo mu hrozil. A tak tam seděla, zcela paralyzovaná Malfoyovým chováním. 

,,Proč neutíkáš?" zeptal se tiše po pár minutách ticha a zvedl hlavu. 

Hermiona si bolestivě uvědomila, že nikdy neviděla jeho oči tak prázdné. 

,,Já... Já nevím... Měla bych tě nahlásit... Nabídnout útočiště..."

Malfoy jen zavrtěl hlavou: ,,To nejde... Zjistí to..."

Hermiona nedokázala potlačit malé povzdechnutí. Nenáviděla pocit bezmoci. Rozum do ní už skoro kopal.  _Vzpamatuj se, je to Malfoy! Smrtijed! Řád to musí vědět!_  Ale Hermiona to nedokázala. Nedokázala pustit jeho třesoucí se ruku a odejít. 

 

Z umývárny vyšla za půl hodiny. A sama. Malfoy odešel pár minut před ní, beze slova. Ale Hermiona mu na očích viděla mírný náznak vděku, což bylo zrovna na něj více, než kdy čekala. Ale na cestě do společenské místnosti na ni plně dolehla vina. Zklamala? Měla za každých okolností udělat to, co bylo nutné? A nebo snad existovaly výjimky, kdy tahle pravidla neplatila? Tak moc toužila potírat zlo. A teď strávila mlčenlivou půl hodinu ruku v ruce se Smrtijedem. A touha k potírání zla se nedostavovala. Co to tedy bylo, co ji plnilo mysl? Lítost? Pochopení, že jako desítky lidí před ním podlehl vydírání z Voldemortovy strany a konal něco, co by jindy neudělal? Zlost nad tím, jak ten 'člověk' manipuloval s osudy ostatních, bez ohledu na následky? Byla tak pohroužená do svých myšlenek, že si nevšímala Ronových kradmých pohledů ani Harryho vyptávání na to, kde byla. Jen zamumlala něco zpět a šla do ložnice. Když se konečně zachumlal do své přikrývky, překvapeně si z očí setřela pár neposedných slz. Bylo jí z toho všeho smutno. Ale ne jako tolikrát předtím. Věděla, že lidé trpí, bojí se o svůj život. Ale konfrontace s někým, pro ni tak silným, který se změnil v trosku, to Hermionou otřáslo. 

_Je to hajzl! Šest let tě uráží a ty pro něj brečíš?_

Hermiona potřásla hlavou. Ano, byl. Dle ní si zasloužil to nejhorší. Ale zasloužil si zrovna tohle? 


	3. Království Ufňukané Uršuly

Od incidentu v umývárně uplynuly tři týdny. Hermiona stále po Malfoyovi občas koukala, snad aby zjistila, jak na tom byl. Když byl sám, bez svých přívrženců a ochranky, věnoval Hermioně delší pohled, na který mu odpovídala jen lehce zvednutými koutky. Více si nedovolila. Netušila, co se mezi nimi vlastně změnilo, navíc nechtěla riskovat konfrontaci jak s jeho, tak svými spolužáky. A tak to byla jediná komunikace, která mezi nimi probíhala. 

 

 

Bylo po Vánocích. Leden byl za dveřmi, konečně víkend. Většina osazenstva hradu využila možnost jít ven a skotačit ve sněhu. Hermiona to využila k oblíbené kratochvíli. Hledání odpovědi na otázku kdo byl Princ dvojí krve. Toulala se opuštěným hradem, když v tom narazila na Skorobezhlavého Nicka, jak si plul chodbou. 

,,Dobrý den," pozdravila s úmyslem pokračovat ke knihovně. 

Ale Nick ji zastavil. 

,,Ach, vás hledám! Mám pro vás vzkaz, je od Ufňukané Uršuly."

Hermiona se zarazila na místě. Uršula? Co po ní chtěla? Týkalo se to snad Malfoye?

,,O co jde?"

,,Máte se za ní přijít podívat. Nevím proč," pokrčil Nick rameny, ,,asi chce společnost. Je tam pořád sama."

,,Dobře... Děkuji, mějte se."

Hermiona ani nečekala na odpověď a rozeběhla se do druhého patra. 

 

Jen co otevřela dveře a zamkla za sebou, spatřila Uršulu sedět u okna na jejím oblíbeném místě. 

,,Ahoj Uršulo..."

Uršula se na Hermionu zadívala, urovnala si brýle. Pak se s lehkostí ducha snesla k Hermioně a upřeně se na ni zadívala. 

,,Varuji tě! Pokud mu ublížíš... Už je dost ztýraný..."

Hermiona v první chvíli vůbec nechápala, o čem to Uršula mluví. Ale pak jí to došlo a automaticky přikývla. 

,,Chápu to, neboj se..."

Uršula si ji ještě dlouhou chvíli měřila pohledem, snad jako by se pokoušela odhalit případnou lež. Nakonec však kývla, gestem naznačila, aby ji Hermiona následovala a odvedla ji do poslední kabinky. 

,,Dole je uvolněná dlaždice. Nechal ti tam dopis..."

Hermioně se v tu chvíli z nepochopitelných důvodů ulevilo. Přikývla, vlezla do kabinky a ze skuliny za dlaždičkou vydolovala pomuchlanou obálku, kterou pečlivě uhladila a dala do kapsy. 

,,Moc děkuji, Uršulo," pousmála se Hermiona. 

 

V knihovně Hermiona zapadla do kouta, kam skoro nikdo nechodil, a rozrušeně vytáhla dopis. Obyčejná zažloutlá obálka, pečlivě zalepená. Hermiona ji roztrhla a dala se do čtení. 

Když skončila, cítila tolik pocitů, že musela na pár minut prostě zavřít oči a zhluboka dýchat. Bylo to jen pár řádků, přesto se v nich Malfoy skoro dožadoval její mlčenlivosti. Následovalo cosi jako velmi velmi neochotné poděkování. A dole, mimo hlavní psaní, zřejmě roztřesenou rukou napsáno jediné slovo. 

_Odepiš._

Musela se nad tím pousmát. Jak panovačné. Ale neušla ji změna písma. Vše tak rozvážné. A poslední slovo psané snad v afektu, rychlosti. Nebo slabosti? 

Hermiona si několikrát po sobě to skromné psaní přečetla. A pak ho hůlkou podpálila. Dopis rychle zmizel v plamenech a na zem se sneslo trochu popela. Nikdo to nemohl najít. Dobře tušila, do čeho se namočila. Tajila přítomnost Smrtijeda na hradě, za to by byl krutý trest. Ale Hermioně se stále myšlenka na Malfoyovo vydání příčilo víc než cokoliv jiného. Tak moc by si potřebovala promluvit! A nakonec si to uvědomila. Z brašny vytáhla kus pergamenu, brk a inkoust a pustila se do psaní. 

 

Za hodinu vyšla z knihovny, zamířila rovnou do umývárny. Za Uršulina pečlivého dohledu trochu zvětšila skrýš, uložila do ní svůj dopis a vrátila dlaždičku na místo. Byla to dobrá skrýš, to musela uznat. Za toaletou asi nikdo hledat nebude, zvlášť tady. Ze slušnosti prohodila i pár slov s Uršulou. Měla silný pocit, že bude dobré být s ní za dobře. 


	4. Přátelé versus přítel

Trvalo další dva týdny, když ji v dívčí umývárně v pátém patře překvapila Uršula a ohlásila psaní. Hermiona měla před sebou celý den vyučování, dostala se tak k Uršule až večer. Ale to jí rozhodně nebránilo v tom skoro radostné vzít dopis, který by podstatně silnější, než minule, a rychle se vrátit na kolej, kde zamířila rovnou do ložnice. Spolubydlící ujistila o své unavenosti, převlékla se, zatáhla závěsy a počkala, až za poslední dívkou klapnou dveře. Jakmile osaměla, začala rychle číst. 

Opravdu doufala, že výlev citů a myšlenek, který mu sepsala, nepoužije proti ní, nevysměje se jí. A ke svému překvapení se dočkala kladné reakce. Malfoy ji popsal přesně to, co psala ona. Své pocity, rozpolcenost z toho, co dělá. Touhu vše opustit, zároveň odpovědnost k rodině a nutnost zůstat. O svém strachu z trestu, o nechuti se podřizovat. O osamění. Hermiona žasla nad otevřeností, s jakou se jí svěřoval. Mohla to přeci použít proti němu! Ale vzápětí ji došlo, že nemohla. Když se ozve, jako komplice ji vezme sebou. A tak dopis spálila a s pocitem, že se právě zamotala do něčeho opravdu velkého a nebezpečného, se pokoušela usnout. 

 

 

Bylo to klasické školní úterý. Hermiona spěchala na hodinu přeměňování. Schodiště skoro vyběhla, zatočila do dlouhé chodby. Když tu náhle narazila na Malfoye. A kupodivu byl sám. Rozhlédla se okolo sebe, byli však na chodbě sami. Zastavila, přišla blíž a položila tu nejpitomější otázku, co ji napadla. 

,,Dobrý?"

Malfoy se také rozhlédl okolo sebe. Ovšem když ani on nenašel nic podezřelého, vrátil se pohledem k Hermioně. Přišlo jí, že se na sebe dívali snad věčnost. 

,,Jo... Dobrý... Kdy?"

Hermiona rychle pochopila, na co se ptal. 

,,V sobotu..."

Jen co to dořekla, za rohem se ozval smích přicházejících studentů. Malfoy krátce přikývl a odešel. Hermiona neotálela, nechtěla, aby vzbudila podezření nevysvětlitelným stáním na chodbě. Jen co došla do učebny přeměňování, usadila se vedle Harryho a s černým svědomím si vyslechla povídání o tom, co nového se Harry dozvěděl od Brumbála. 

 

 

Čas nabral rychlost, která se Hermioně ani za mák nezamlouvala. Učení, hádky s přáteli, usmiřování, hledání v knihovně, diskuze nad mládím a osudem Voldemorta. A dopisy. Vždy si našla čas, aby si čím dál osobnější psaní přečetla, dělala to stále dokola, dokud se jí každá věta nezaryla hluboko do mozku. Spálit, odepsat, donést na místo. Hermiona si všimla, že ji Uršula snad začíná mít v oblibě. A byla to dobrá výmluva na otázku co dělá v umývárně. Při jednom takovém skoro odhalení ze strany Harryho, který si svou kamarádku našel pomocí plánku, Uršula zcela bez mrknutí Harryho vyhnala s tím, že to je dívčí povídání. Ale právě tento okamžik upozornil Hermionu na fakt, který skoro pominula. 

Ten plánek! Netušila kolik času nad ním Harry tráví. Ale vzhledem k tomu, že se Malfoyovo jméno začalo objevovat ve večerních diskuzích čím dál častěji, Hermiona začala mít silný pocit, že se věci mění. Malfoyovy dopisy byly více a více depresivnější. Po hradě se začaly šířit různé zvěsti. Útok na Kate, Ronova otrava. Harry vše přisuzoval Malfoyovi, Hermiona mu to chabě vymlouvala. Ale sama dobře věděla, že je to jeho práce. Nenapsal to přímo, Hermiona netušila, jaký to vše mělo mít cíl, ale přesto...

 

Hermiona dobře chápala náznaky, které se začaly objevovat v jarních dopisech. Ať dělal cokoliv, začalo se mu dařit. Na jednu stranu měla Hermiona radost. Konečně začal Malfoy vypadat trochu lépe. Ale mohla z takové zprávy mít vůbec radost? Pokud se Smrtijedovi dařilo, válka se blíží. Co měla dělat? Nemohla se svěřit, nemohla nic říct. Špatně spala, přestávala jíst. Škola, Malfoy, Harry, přípravy na nejhorší. I Ginny si všimla, jak se Hermionino chování změnilo. Ale Hermiona dobře věděla, že nemůže nic říct. Podepsala by si vlastní rozsudek. 

 


	5. Ředitel

Jednoho květnového dne čekala na dopis marně. Přitom ji ten den Malfoy potvrdil! Ovšem když se večer vrátil Harry do společenské místnosti, celý pobledlý, Hermiona pochopila, že je zle. Po pár minutách z Harryho dostala důvod jeho strachu. Napadl Malfoye, použil zaklínadlo z té prokleté učebnice. Když Hermioně Harry vyprávěl o následcích, jaké zaklínadlo mělo, Hermiona sotva dokázala udržet netečnou tvář a mít obavy o Harryho.

 

S výmluvou na nevolnost z nervů se Hermiona pošetile vydala na ošetřovnu. Dobře věděla, že riskuje. Ale když proklouzla dovnitř, ošetřovna byla prázdná. Kromě jedné postele. Malfoy ležel na posteli, hrudník obvázaný obvazy, upřeně zíral do stropu. Hermiona se snažila zavřít dveře co nejtišeji, ale nepovedlo se.  
,,Kdo je to?" vyštěkl Malfoy a pokusil se zvednout.  
Hermiona rychle přešla ošetřovnu, aby nevzbudila pozornost.  
,,To jsem já..."  
Malfoyovi se na tváři objevilo něco, co Hermiona považovala za bolestivou parodii na úsměv.  
,,Co tu děláš... Někdo tě uvidí..."  
Hermiona jen zavrtěla hlavou. Tentokrát to nepodcenila a s výmluvou na zkoumání Pobertova plánku ho z Harryho dostala.  
,,Jsme tu sami, kontrolovala jsem to... Jak ti je?"  
,,Asi jsem si zasloužil, co mi patří, ne?"  
,,Nemluv hlouposti," napomenula ho Hermiona tiše. ,,Tohle si snad nezaslouží nikdo..."  
,,Víš co se stane, když to někdo odhalí?"  
Hermiona si s podivnou lhostejností urovnala hábit: ,,To už je jedno... Jsem vinna a nic se na tom nezmění..."  
,,Bereš to dobře... Čekal jsem, že to nahlásíš," dodal Malfoy a s obtížemi se posadil. ,,Já... Pokud to chceš skončit, pochopím to..."  
Dívala se na něj, po dlouhé době v něčích očích viděla pravé pochopení. On věděl, co prožívala, co riskovala.  
,,Ne... Nemůžu tě v tom nechat... Dlouho to už nepotrvá, že?"  
Malfoy váhavě přikývl: ,,Brzy... Hodně brzy..."  
Z vedlejší místnosti se ozval tlumený hluk.  
,,Madam Pomfreyová, jde mě zkontrolovat... Běž, ať tě nikdo nevidí..."  
Ano, panovačnost ho neopustila.  
,,Dobře... Dávej si pozor... Mluví se o tobě čím dál víc..."  
,,Potter, co?"  
Hermiona váhavě přikývla. Nehodlala mu říct detaily. Ale tolik snad neprozradila, ne?  
,,Tak běž..."  
Hermiona se tiše vyplížila ke dveřím. Když se naposledy ohlédla, Malfoy stále seděl na posteli a upřeně ji sledoval.

 

Květen se přehoupl na červen. Malfoy odešel z ošetřovny, za dva týdny si vyměnili pouze jeden dopis. Ovšem v něm Hermioně neušla Malfoyova radost. Zřejmě se mu dařilo. A to znamenalo, že se válka blíží. Harry trávil čím dál více času s Brumbálem, svěřil se také Hermioně o viteálech a o plánech na jejich nalezení. A tak se Hermiona z hledání pro studium vrhla na hledání informací o viteálech. Po několika hodinách však musela uznat, že měl Harry pravdu. Tohle téma bylo zakázané. Vše vypadalo tak marně! Hermiona v knihovně pomalu už přespávala. Potřeba vědět vše užitečné sílila, potřeba spánku ustupovala do pozadí.

Až si to jednou vybralo daň a Hermiona v knihovně prostě usnula. Vzbudilo ji až jemné pošťouchnutí do ramene. Hermiona prudce zvedla hlavu z knihy, aby se podívala na narušitele. A dívala se na samotného Brumbála.  
,,Slečno Grangerová, netušil jsem, že tu i přespáváte..."  
Hermiona bezděčně zrudla. Jak dlouho jen mohla spát?  
,,Omlouvám se," dostala ze sebe, ,,jen jsem hledala... Informace..."  
,,Ach ano, nic jiného jsem ani nečekal... Můžete jít se mnou?"  
Hermioně se to moc nezdálo. Nic přeci neprovedla! Ale jakmile pomyslela na svou nevinu, v hlavě se ji vynořila vzpomínka na Malfoye. Co když to ví?!

 

 

Do ředitelny došli mlčky. Brumbál ukázal na volné křeslo, Hermiona se s malou dušičkou posadila. 

,,Asi vás zajímá, proč jsem vás k sobě pozval, že?"

Hermiona bez dechu přikývla. 

,,Zřejmě jste plně informována o obsahu schůzek, které tu s panem Potterem máme... Proti tomu nic nemám," dodal a umlčel tak Hermionu, která se automaticky chtěla hájit. ,,Opravdu mi nevadí, že se s vámi pan Potter dělí o informace, nebojte se. Jste tu kvůli něčemu jinému..."

Hermiona v tu chvíli přestala dýchat. Dívala se do jeho laskavých očí, ve kterých se zračila zvědavost. A pochopila. Musel to vědět!

,,Přijdete mi v poslední době velmi ustaraná, slečno Grangerová. Děje se něco?"

Bylo to jako ve zlém snu. Lhala všem. A teď měla lhát i Brumbálovi? Nikdy mu nelhala, vážila si ho!

,,Já... Myslím, že se blíží válka..."

Brumbál se na Hermionu zkoumavě zadíval. 

,,To nepochybně. Zdá se mi však, že máte více informací, než jen zlou předtuchu..."

Hermiona by dala cokoliv za to, aby mohla na místě zmizet. Co mu měla říct? Že má informace přímo od Smrtijeda? Že ho ukrývá, tají jeho poslání, o kterém sice nic nevěděla, ale dobrotu rozhodně nepřinese? Že tam sama pomáhá rychlejšímu průběhu událostí?

,,Tak... Všude se o tom mluví," odvětila vyhýbavě. 

,,Nesouvisí to tedy s jedním studentem mé školy, kterému poskytujete morální podporu?"

_Je to venku! Teď tě zavřou!_

Na Hermionu šly mdloby. Jak se z toho dostat?!

,,Já... Nevím... Nevím o co jde," blekotala Hermiona, neschopna podívat se řediteli do očí. 

,,Ale víte. A já to vím také. Dlouho vás pozoruji, neušlo mi, že máte starosti... A po pár týdnech se mi podařilo zjistit o koho se tak strachujete... Musíte být velmi odvážná, slečno Grangerová..."

Hermiona netušila, zda dobře slyší. Odkdy je zrada statečnost?

,,Jak to..."

,,Chápu, co vás vedlo k vašemu činu. A chápu, co vedlo k činům mladého pana Malfoye. Jeho rodina doplácí na pošetilou snahu o očištění kouzelnické krve. Je to odvážné, že mu pomáháte... Ano, trochu pošetilé, ale to mládí bývá..."

,,Vy... Vy to nenahlásíte?" vypadlo z Hermiony šokovaně. 

,,Ne. Panu Malfoyovi by to stejně nepomohlo, ba naopak. A situaci to stejně nezmění. Válka se blíži a rozhodují o tom jiní lidé, než vy a nebo pan Malfoy. Ale musím vás varovat. To co děláte, to je šlechetné. Je důležité si v této temné době udržet schopnost vidět v lidech i dobro. Ale lidí jako jste vy je málo. Okolí nebude mít pochopení. Pro ně budete ta, co pomáhá Smrtijedovi."

Dokonce ví, že je Malfoy Smrtijed?

,,Ano, vím, že pan Malfoy kráčí se stopách svého otce," pokračoval Brumbál, snad jako kdyby vyčetl otázku z Hermioniných překvapených očí. ,,Je to smutné. Ale čekal jsem to. Jeho rodina má k Voldemortovi velmi blízko, mladý Malfoy měl svůj osud dávno předurčen. Ale překvapuje mě, že si k sobě někoho pustil, zvláště, když jde o někoho, kdo neodpovídá jeho názoru na krev. Zdá se, že se mění..."

Hermiona si povzdechla a složila hlavu do dlaní. 

,,Nenechá toho! Já se snažila! Ale copak to k něčemu je, když mu hrozí smrtí?"

,,Máte pravdu. Nikdo z nás zřejmě nepřiměje pana Malfoye zanechat svého přisluhování zlu. Ale je vám oběma ke cti, že chápete následky svého jednání."

,,Co mám dělat?" vyhrkla Hermiona zoufale. 

Brumbál chvíli mlčel, snad se zamyslel. 

,,Dělejte dále to, co doteď. Panu Malfoyovi nikdo nepomůže, ale můžete v něm udržet kus lidskosti, který jste objevila. Troufám si tvrdit, že mu to pomůže přežít hrůzy, které si na nás Voldemort chystá. Nezapomeňte, slečno Grangerová, i tahle válka jednou skončí."

Hermiona vstala, musela něco udělat. Ta tíha, která na ni doléhala, byla nesnesitelná. 

,,Já musím jít... Musím..."

Brumbál vstal a mile se na Hermionu pousmál. 

,,Chápu. Ale nebojte se. Vše nakonec dopadne dobře..."

 

 

Během dalších dvou týdnů si Hermiona došla pro tři dopisy. Malfoy zřejmě dobře věděl, že je jeho práce skoro u konce. A jeho výčitky v dopisech dosáhly na maximum. A na Hermionu dolehla síla jeho důvěry. Nepoznávala ho, tolik se změnil. Sama mu řekla věci, které nikdo nevěděl. Občas se tomu musela smát. Nenašla by se snad podivnější dvojce, která se bude navzájem utěšovat před válkou. 


	6. Konec

Byl to klidný červnový den. Až podivně klidný, chtěla se říct. Hermiona trávila den v knihách, spíše z nudy, než z potřeby. Když už ani knihy nestačily, vzala si Pobertův plánek, který ji Harry svěřil do opatrovnictví. Prohlížela si chodby, zákoutí hradu. Když zrovna prohlížela druhé patro, pohled ji utkvěl na umývárně Uršuly. Zřejmě tam nebyla sama. 

Jen co doběhla ke dveřím, schovala plánek do kapsy a pokusila se jeotevřít. Ale bylo zamčeno. 

,,To jsem já," zašeptala prosebně.

Chvíli bylo naprosté ticho. Ale pak uslyšela tiché cvaknutí zámku a bez otálení vpadla dovnitř. Malfoy seděl na zemi, hlavu si opíral o zeď. Vypadal zvláštně. Snad jako kdyby nevěděl, jak se má cítit. 

,,Jak jsi mě našla?"

Hermiona pokrčila rameny, zamkla, použila pár kouzel proti odposlechu a posadila se vedle Malfoye. 

,,Na tom teď nezáleží. Co tu děláš?"

Malfoy si povzdech a zavřel oči. 

,,Dnes... Dnes začne válka..."

Hermiona nemohla pár minut pochopit význam jeho slov. Tak brzo?! To ne, musel se mýlit!

,,Jak to víš! To nejde..."

Malfoyovy rty se zkroutily do chladného úšklebku. 

,,Moje poslání je u konce. Uspěl jsem. A tím začíná válka... Vypukne to dnes večer..."

Nechtěla mu věřit. Prostě to nechtěla uznat. Ale kdo jiný o tom mohl něco vědět? 

,,Je konec," zavrtěla hlavou a bezmocně se rozhlédla okolo sebe.

,,Naopak," namítl Malfoy a otočil se k Hermioně. ,,Tohle je začátek... Já... Tohle nesmím... Ale... Musíš zmizet," vyhrkl a bez okolků vzal překvapenou Hermionu za ruku. ,,Musíš zmizet! Nevím, co se bude dít, začne to okolo půlnoci. Ale nesmíš tu zůstat. Kdyby se zjistilo, co jsi dělala, zabijí tě..."

Hermiona netušila, co ji šokovalo víc. Informace o válce, nebo snad Malfoyova snaha uchránit ji před následky jeho poslání? Jen tam seděla, překvapeně na něj zírala, nebyla schopná se ani pohnout. 

,,Proč?"

Malfoy sklopil hlavu. 

,,Pomohla jsi mi... Byl jsem si jistý, že se tě budu muset zbavit. Ale ty jsi to chápala... Pokud se to zjistí, jeden z nás za to zaplatí. Musí se to utajit!"

Naléhavost v hlase snad bylo to, co Hermionu probralo k vědomí a hlavně k myšlení. Měl pravdu! Pokud se to zjistí...

,,Ale co budeme dělat? Sotva budeme stát na stejné straně... Jednou se potkáme..."

Malfoy hořce přikývl: ,,Ano, to asi potkáme... Buď budeš muset zabít ty mne, nebo já tebe... Není ale nic, co můžeme udělat..."

Nebylo, to dobře věděla. Zastání je prozradí, pro taková podivná přátelství nebylo ve válce místo. 

,,Dobře... Něco si slíbíme," začala Hermiona podivné pevným hlasem a sevřela Malfoyovu ruku. 

,,Co..."

,,Když se potkáme... Musíme vše nechat osudu. Nebudeme zasahovat. Alespoň tak, aby nás to prozradilo. Na vysvětlování nikdo ohledy brát nebude... Slíbuješ?"

,,Mám ti slíbit, že tě nechám klidně zemřít?"

,,Ano... Pokud to bude nutné, tak ano... A pokud to přežijeme..."

Na Malfoyově tváři se objevil chabý úsměv. 

,,Pokud mě budeš chtít vidět?"

Hermiona zavrtěla hlavou: ,,Slib mi, že mě najdeš... Pokud se to nepodaří mě..."

Malfoy se zhluboka nadechl. Pak pustil Hermioninu ruku, zašátral v kapse. A vytáhl na světlo stříbrný řetízek, na jehož konci visel malý přívěsek ve tvaru dráčka. Zaváhal. Ale nakonec ho vložil Hermioně do dlaně a pevně ji sevřel ve své. 

,,Já nezapomenu, slibuju... Najdu si tě..."

Bylo to moc. Hermiona nedokázala zadržet slzy, které se ji kutálely po tvářích. Opravdu to snad mohli přežít?

,,Nezapomenu... Slibuju..."

Když se jako ve snách vrátila do společenské místnosti, sotva se dokázala podívat na své spolužáky. Nic netušili, užívali si poslední momenty míru. A ani to nevěděli. 

,,Hermiono!"

Byl to Harry dobéhl k Hermioně a udýchaně se opřel o křeslo. 

,,Kde máš plánek?"

Hermiona kus pergamenu zmatené vytáhla z kapsy: ,,Tady... Co se děje?"

Harry mávl na Rona a všichni se uchýlili do kouta, kde je nikdo nerušil. 

,,Brumbál má stopu. Ví, kde je další viteál. A já mám jít s ním..."

Týden po Harryho návratu seděla Hermiona u jezera. V dálce se třpytila bílá hrobka, místo Brumbálova posledního odpočinku. Válka začala, přesně jak Malfoy řekl.

Nemohla uvěřit tomu, co byla podstata jeho úkolu. To on pustil Smrtijedy na hrad. To on měl zabít Brumbála. Byl to snad ten důvod, proč Brumbál Hermioninu malou zradu nenahlásil? Věděl snad, že Malfoy má za úkol zabít ho? Jediná útěcha, kterou v té bezmezné prázdnotě našla, byl fakt, že to Malfoy neudělal. Zbylo v něm snad trochu dobra, které mu zabránilo spáchat vraždu? Ale jak dlouho to vydrží, než proti někomu pozvedne hůlku a řekne ta dvě slova, která se nepromíjejí?

Neplakala, už to nedokázala. Proplakala celé dny a noci. Teď už jen s podivnou otupělostí vnímala sled událostí kolem ní. Přitom to bylo zvláštní. Slunce svítilo, bylo krásně. Jezero vybízelo ke koupání. Ale nikdo neměl chuť radovat se. Většina odjela domů, zůstala jen hrstka studentů. 

Hermiona sklonila pohled ke své dlani, kde se na slunci zaleskl stříbrný dráček. Opravdu mohla doufat, že se někdy ještě uvidí? S povzdechem vstala, řetízek si připnula zpátky na krk a zamířila do hradu. Měli s Harrym a Ronem co probírat. 


	7. Epilog

Od války utekl asi rok. Hermiona seděla v londýnském parku, jako každou letní sobotu si četla knihu. Války byl konec, vše se vrátilo do starých kolejí. Ale Hermiona dobře věděla, že nic nebude jako dřív. Vyhráli, to ano. Ale Hermionu válka příliš změnila. A pak se to stalo, bylo to tak nečekané. Během toho všeho se ji splnil její tajný sen. 

Poprvé v Malfoy Manor. Zatímco ji Belatrix mučila, Malfoy stál pár metrů od ní. V jednu šílenou chvíli ji napadlo, že ji zachrání. Ale pod dalším přívalem bolesti se ujistila, že drží slib, který si dali. A tak splnila ten svůj, nechala se mučit, urážet, jen aby nevyšlo na světlo pravdy to malé tajemství, které tak úzkostlivě střežili. 

Podruhé při závěrečné bitvě, kde se naplnily její obavy. Stanuli proti sobě, každý na jiné straně. Ovšem během bojů si všimla, že proti ní žádnou kletbu nevyslal. A ona také ne. Jednou se dokonce přistihla při tom, jak proti bystrozorovi zpoza rohu vyslala kouzlo, aby Malfoyovi pomohla utéct. Bylo to snad to jediné, co pro sebe mohli udělat, na více zastání neměl nikdo odvahu. Přesto, když Voldemort padl, Malfoy zmizel a Hermiona zůstala se svými přáteli. 

 

Ovšem, Hermiona už nikdy nebyla stejná. Ztratila příliš mnoho přátel, viděla příliš mnoho hrůzy. Měla touhu zmizet, ukrýt se do ústraní. Ale dobře věděla, že nemůže. Musela tomu čelit, získat si zpět život, který tolik chtěla žít. Snažila se radost z maličkostí, tak jako dřív. Ale stejně dobře věděla, že jí ke štěstí nestačí jen Merlinův řád a chvála ministra. 

 

A od toho všeho uběhl rok. Rok, během kterého Hermiona po Malfoyovi zuřivě pátrala. Ovšem jediné, co se dozvěděla, byl obviňující rozsudek pro staršího Malfoye, osvobozující pro mladého a jeho matku. Tak informace končily. Malfoy Manor bylo zapečetěno, ministerstvo stále pátralo po předmětech černé magie. Ale bývalí obyvatelé zmizeli z povrchu zemského. Netušila už kde hledat. A tak se snažila alespoň ulehčit hledání Malfoyovi. Objevovala se na veřejných akcí, kam byla spolu se svými přáteli zvána. Muselo být tak snadné ji najít! Ale Malfoy nikde. Hermiona pomalu přestávala věřit. Že by nechtěl? Přeci ji to slíbil!

 _Odkdy mají sliby Malfoye nějakou váhu,_  kopl si do ní pokaždé rozum, když se vzpomínkou na slib snažila zahnat svůj smutek. 

 

 

Jednoho dne přišla Hermioně sova, pozvání na ples, který mělo pořádat ministerstvo. Další z mnoha, jak si Hermiona všimla. Ministerstvo zřejmě mělo snahu působit po válce co nejlépe. Nechtěla tam jít. Ten rozruch, novináři, zvědaví lidé. Ale tušila, že půjdou i ostatní. A tak odevzdaně hodila pergamen na postel a začala pátrat po něčem vhodném na sebe. Další z mnoha plesů, další z mnoha nucených návštěv, falešných úsměvů a čekání na milosrdný konec. 

 

 

Přesně za týden se Hermiona pomocí letaxové sítě ocitla na další z mnoha akcí. Chvíli trpělivě odpovídala novinářům, potřásla si rukou snad s půlkou ministerstva. Až se ji konečně podařilo najít Harryho. 

,,No Hermiono, sluší ti to!" usmál se na ni Harry. ,,A svůj řetízek jsi neodložila ani dnes..."

Hermiona se pousmála. Dobře udělala, že si nakonec vnutila 'malé černé'. To nikdy nic nezkazí. A přívěsek? Neodkládala ho nikdy. Chvíli okolo něj byly otázky, ovšem malá lež 'dárek od rodičů' v tehdy kruté době zabrala. 

,,Tobě taky... Tak co je to dnes?" zeptala se jízlivě a přejela pohledem plný sál. ,,Dobročinnost? Snaha zvednout ministerstvu reputaci?"

,,Asi vše dohromady," odfrkl si Harry a od číšníka si vzal sklenku šampaňského. ,,Je to hrozné, ale co naděláš. Prý má být nějaká aukce, peníze na dobré účely, tak aspoň něco... No a co ty? Jak se máš?"

Hermiona pokrčila rameny: ,,Co ti budu povídat... Už je to lepší..."

Harry přikývl, vypadal, že chce něco říct. Ale zastavil se. Sál utichl, všichni si mezi sebou začali vzrušeně šuškat. Hermiona se začala zmateně rozhlížet, hledat důvod pro ten náhlý zmatek. 

Nakonec ten důvod našla. Stál v hlavních dveřích, pohledem sledoval hosty. A pak se jejich pohledy setkaly. Dívali se na sebe snad celou věčnost, Hermiona nemohla uvěřit tomu, že je to pravda. Stála jako přikovaná, čekala na něco, co by jí pomohlo uvěřit. A pak se na Malfoyově tváři objevil typický úšklebek a Hermiona uvěřila. Bez dechu sledovala, jak se Malfoy vydal k ní, ignorujíc Harryho zmatené mumlání. 

,,Co... Co ten tu dělá?" dostal ze sebe Harry a nechápavě se otočil na Hermionu. ,,A proč se směješ?"

Hermiona ho neposlouchala. Stačila udělat pár kroků a byli u sebe.

,,No Grangerová, ani nepozdravíš," rýpl si Malfoy jízlivě a Hermioně se v tu chvíli neskutečně ulevilo. 

Starý dobrý Malfoy! Netušila, co ji to popadlo, ale v návalu radosti, kterou už tak dlouho necítila, skočila Malfoyovi okolo krku. 

,,No kroť se! Ještě mě tu povalíš!"

Hermiona ho rychle pustila. 

,,Promiň... Kde jsi byl!"

,,Počkat! Co se to tu děje!" ozval se Harry zmateně. 

Malfoy se na Harryho otočil se svým šklebem 'speciálně rezervovaným jen pro Pottera': ,,Ach, hrdina Potter! Bohužel, nyní ti tvou společnici odvedu, už jsem čekal dost dlouho..."

Hermiona Harryho na uklidněnou poplácala po zádech, přijala nabízené rámě a k údivu všech zamířili na terasu. 

 

,,Více teatrální příchod jsi mít nemohl?"

Malfoy se na oko zamyslel a opřel se o kamenné zábradlí na rozlehlé terase. 

,,Jistě že mohl! Ale... Nebyl jsem si jistý, zda zase neodejdu..."

Hermiona se posadila na nedalekou lavičku: ,,Čekala jsem..."

,,Já vím... Bylo toho tolik, nic hezkého... Trvalo to... Ale slib jsem dodržel... A ty zřejmě taky," dodal s pohledem upřeným na stříbrný přívěsek. 

,,Já sliby držím," přikývla Hermiona. 

Šťastná. Tak se teď cítila. Po dlouhé době konečně šťastná. 

,,Dobré vědět... Tak co tvůj první rok po válce? Šťastné období, dům v bílým plotem a přítel?"

Hermiona se rozesmála: ,,No... Mám byt. Přítele nemám. Ale... Šťastná jsem, teď už ano..."

 _Co mu to vyprávíš? Myslíš, že jo to zajímá?!_ , houkl na ni rozum. 

Zajímalo ho to? Co když už sám začal nový život? Nové bydlení, partnerka...

_Proč by ti to mělo vadit, hm?_

Malfoy si zřejmě zamyšlenosti své společnice všiml a posadil se vedle ní. 

,,Nad čím přemýšlíš?"

,,Nad tím, jak žiješ ty... Malfoy Manor je přeci zapečetěné. Taky máš nějaký domek s plotem, přítelkyni..."

Malfoy se přisunul blíž a vzal Hermionu za ruku. 

,,Co si o tom popovídat třeba u večeře?"


End file.
